


Getting his Grown Man On

by sugargroupie



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Canon - Music, Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, RPF, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He expects Pac's All Eyez on Me to blast from the speakers at any moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting his Grown Man On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalastrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalastrange/gifts).



> belated birthday fic for my friend Shannon, who wanted something with Hov and B dancing. I guess this would be set closer to the beginning of their relationship. Hope you enjoy baybeh. <3

Jay doesn't consider himself a dancer. He has rhythm of course, and has learned the steps that are required at most blackfolks' functions. In the past he's had no problem keeping up with various dance partners, whether they were engaged in a formal two-step at a fancy event, or grinding on each other in a dark club.

Dancing, he's used to. Dancing with Beyoncé Knowles at the club with over a hundred pairs of eyes directed at them makes him feel a little out of his depth. He expects Pac's _All Eyez on Me_ to blast from the speakers at any moment.

Since their relationship first began, Jay's come to expect the scrutiny, and he and B do what they can to prepare for the onslaught whenever they trade the cocoon of their respective homes for flashing lights and overzealous fans. It's just another aspect of fame he understands and makes room for in his life, but he doubts he'll ever completely get used to the experience.

Even in the club, Jay can't help but crave normalcy when dancing with his girl. For the most part, their privacy is respected. They're usually surrounded by friends, holding glasses of generously poured champagne, laughing and shit, just enjoying the moment.

Beyoncé will occasionally pull Jay to the dance floor when a slow song plays, but it's the fast songs - bass thumping like a second heart beat with B shaking those sexy ass hips in perfect rhythm - that sway him. Jay's fucking compelled to high-step it and get his grown man on, just to feel B against him.

When they decide head to the club on this particular night it's more of the same. The attention on them right now is about at a normal level when the DJ plays a dance mix that gets the entire crowd hype. Jay rocks with it, lets his hands fall to B's hips as she backs her ass into him. She gives him the sexiest side eye over her shoulder, like she's daring him to come closer, and he's never been one to walk away from a challenge. Sliding his hands back, he cups her ass playfully and laughs outright when she yelps in surprise. B leans back into his chest when he wraps his arms around her, drops a kiss beneath her ear. The music is too loud, too intense for conversation but he and B, they understand each other perfectly.

They put just enough space between them to move comfortably, and B turns around to face him with a smile. And then it happens. The DJ calls them out.

"Yo, let's give a shout out to Hov and B in the house!"

The reaction of the crowd nearly drowns out the music. Folks on the other side of the room seem to know exactly where to look, and Jay feels like he's under a microscope once again. B turns down her smile a little, though it's still genuine, and gives a quick wave. But they keep dancing as the DJ mixes, and for the most part it keeps people from interrupting their good time. Once they sit they'll have to deal with fans coming up wanting autographs or just to say what's up, and that's fine. Usually club goers are pretty understanding about letting them breathe.

Soon after, the familiar chords of _Big Pimpin_ filter through the sound system and the crowd gets extra wild with it. Even B, pumping her arms as she exaggerates the rolling of her hips. Ty Ty and Angie squeeze in to dance beside them, and without much thought Jay easily morphs into his "suave nigga bounce." There's very little hip action involved. He sways his upper body in tune to the beat, shifts his feet to compensate for the lean action, bounces his shoulders a little and bobs his head when he feels it. His arms are basically free-styling. It sounds complicated as hell, but it looks good, and more importantly in rhythm. That Marvin Gaye swagger. People look at Jay and think, that is one cool motherfucker right there. Big ups to Brooklyn.

Truth be told, Beyoncé cracked up the first time she saw his suave nigga bounce. Jay believes if he were any other person her laughter would've gotten his back up, made it all about his ego. But he loves making her laugh so it's not that serious. Now, when she laughs she simply joins in and dances close, calls him Pop-Pop in his ear in that voice; that sexy ass murmur that makes him jump from zero to swole with no waiting.

Needless to say, they don't last much longer at the club tonight. As it should be.


End file.
